


Gone

by Chieripick



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Did Our Duty For Archive And Fandom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieripick/pseuds/Chieripick
Summary: Part One of the Gone and Back Trilogy. Yugi has been ignored by his friends for too long. Now he's leaving, now, he's gone...Originally posted on June 5, 2004.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Title: **Gone**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Yu-Gi-Oh  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Angst/General  
Published: 07-10-03, Updated: 06-05-04  
Chapters: 3, Words: 5,067

* * *

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

* * *

_SQUEE! More rewrites. Evil writer's block had hit me on all my stories so I'm really trying to spend my time rewriting, heh…_

_**Warnings** : Mild Shounen-Ai._

_…_

_Wow? Is that the only warning I have this time? Nope, forgot, there is some language also now. Scratch that, a lot of language now. Heh..._

* * *

Yugi tapped his pencil impatiently as he watched the school clock tick softly.

The school year was over, well, almost anyway, only a few more minutes. Yugi sighed knowing full well it was his last day as a freshman in Domino High, not to mention his last day he would be spending in Domino for the next few years. Joy for him.

It was almost ironic how it was only six months ago that Battle City had ended, and no one from their little 'group' even remembered that his birthday was tomorrow, not that it mattered anymore. Almost.

Yugi never realized how much could change in six months. Six months ago he had a group of wonderful friends, a caring Yami whom he loved, and his grandfather who was always there. Now what did he have?

Who the _fuck_ cared what he has now?

Oh yeah, if anyone hasn't yet caught on, Yugi's been ignored for the last five or six months or so. He wasn't actually sure anymore, since he stopped counting awhile ago. Actually about the same time he stopped caring. Funny that.

Ignored. Heh, an odd reason to leave, no? But… at this point, Yugi didn't care if it was odd, if it was stupid or anything. Actually he really didn't give a flying fuck what anyone really thought anymore since none of them understood.

Seriously, later on, people criticize him because he was simply ignored, saying he was a baby for leaving only because of that, especially when others run away because of being abused or what not. And at those times, Yugi laughed. They didn't know what it was like to be ignored like _that_. To loose everyone that he trusted to someone else. Actually, he couldn't give a fuck about the other's, he only really cared about Yami thought.

Because, yes, Yugi could have handled it if it was everyone _but_ Yami who was ignoring him. I mean, Yami, the other half of his amazingly fucked up soul.

And, yes, Yugi most likely could've been able to handle this fine if his grandfather still spoke to him. Scratch that, if his grandfather even knew he existed. It was like everyone made fun of him, teased, bullied, or ordered him around now, oh no, now it was like he wasn't even worth their time. But again, Yugi didn't care about the, for as he would put it, they could go fuck themselves.

Yugi stood up silently as the bell rang, the entire class (well almost) getting up and rushing to the door. He remained quiet as the 'gang' walked past him, not even giving him a glance, not that he expected anything less.

Yugi took a last glance at his Yami before heading out the door, his last period teacher saying goodbye and that she hoped to see him next year. Yugi smiled bitterly at the thought, _'Like I would be staying around long enough to be here another year.'_

The walk back to the Game Shop was uneventful like always, for bullies no longer picked on him, again, thinking he wasn't worth the time or effort. Not that Yugi cared, he could have beaten the crap out of them if they bothered, or if Yugi gave a shit if he was sent to the hospital… or died.

He walked in the shop, not saying a word (as usual), his grandfather already left a week ago for another dig in Egypt like he often did. Of course, Yugi didn't really care since no one had thought to tell him.

Yugi grabbed the three suitcases he had packed the night before, two filled with clothes with another filled with personal objects.

Most of the clothing he owned was something no one would ever think that sweet _innocent_ little Yugi would ever even think of wearing (Yugi snorted at this.) since most of it included leather that contained more buckles and chains then he usually wore along with collars for his neck and arms, most with spikes and studs. Earrings, necklaces, bracelets were all packed up along side them. A small case of dark makeup he used to wear was packed tightly in. _Innocent my ass._ Hell, no one would ever think that he was that bold to dress in anything like that.

…

…

Can you say, _bullshit_?

Seriously, most assumed _sweet, little_ Yugi got all those scars before he moved in with his grandfather. _Sure…_

…

And I am praying you noticed sarcasm.

Yugi had snorted at the though, like hell was he going to let some asshole get away with thinking he was an easy target, he very well could hold his own in a fight if he wanted. Sure he didn't like to fight, especially after he lost his best friend in one, but he sure as hell wasn't about to let others beat the shit out of him.

Yugi dragged them both downstairs with ease, especially since he had started working out again like he did when he lived on the streets. He returned back to his room, grabbing an empty leather backpack and filling it with more things. He had stopped wearing the Sennen Puzzle long ago, not like Yami noticed or anything. He pushed the golden puzzle in the back, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to leave it behind. Sure, he was mighty pissed at the spirit but that didn't mean he didn't harbor affection for the past pharaoh.

He quickly made sure he had _his_ deck, not his grandfather's, but _his_. Besides, Yami had claimed that deck long ago. Yugi's own was something he'd had since he was roughly ten, made up of cards that were mostly given to him by his _true_ friends. Yugi sighed, wishing he could see them again before he left. Shaking his head, he double-checked to make sure he had all of his money.

Yugi had gotten a job shortly after the group started to exclude him just to keep his mind occupied. He had planned to leave Domino long ago; deciding it was best to end the school year before leaving. He had gotten a second job about two months ago and now had a relatively large sum of money. Enough for him to afford a plane ticket to England and rent a small house there ahead of time. He wasn't stupid, he wasn't about to jump on a plane and expect a job, school, and home. Oh no, he thought this out, even down to getting a job at an electronic company and getting his driver's license a year early. Yugi blinked himself out of thought again, almost forgetting one last item.

Yugi walked across the wall to where _Yami's_ room was. Actually, it was originally Yugi's but he moved himself into the guest room a few months previous, not that Yami noticed of course. He easily picked the lock to the chest where Yami kept the rest of the Sennen Items and with a wave of his hand, disabled all the protection spells that were placed over it. _'Pathetic,'_ Yugi thought, quickly searching through the chest for the correct item he wished to take. _'Yami-dearest doesn't even know how to place decent warding spells.'_

He stopped as he found the item he sought for, gripping the golden necklace quickly before leaving the room, almost forgetting to lock the chest up again.

He shoved the Sennen necklace into the pack before putting with the rest of his luggage, remembering to leave his little um… note for Yami and the rest of his _'friends'_.

Yugi grabbed a piece of stationary from Yami's room, a gift that Yugi had given Yami awhile ago but was never actually used by the spirit, whether it was because he didn't want to waste it or just didn't even remember it was still unknown to the hikari.

The stationary was almost completely black (meaning he had to use a light gel pen to write anything visible) and its borders were decorated beautifully with blood red roses. A large bundle of the roses were sprouting from the bottom left corner with rose petals randomly decorating the sides.

Yugi quickly wrote down an explanation to them, idly wondering how long it would take them to notice if he didn't write a note. He finished within a few minutes, dating the top right corner in a quick flick of the pen. He walked back up to his room, placing it on his white pillow before heading back, hearing the taxi pull up to the shop.

His items were hastily loaded into the trunk before he instructed the driver to take him to the airport. He closed his eyes, facing forward the entire time, not noticing a single tear escape from one of his crimson eyes. He didn't look back, knowing there wasn't much to look back on.

* * *

Yugi gave a light sigh as the cold flavorless liquid ran past his lips, his tongue rolling it to the back of his mouth and down his throat. Two pale slim fingers reached slowly out to touch the thick glass of the airplane window; his head leaning to the side as dark red orbs gazed past the glass.

His other hand stroked the rim of the clear plastic cup, as his eyes never left the image beyond the window. His eyes closed, simply feeling the soft vibration of the plane as it moved swiftly above the half clouded sky.

Yugi sighed again as he opened his eyes, the aircraft now playing away from the cloudy area, leaving a clear evening of flight. Yugi's eyes hardened only slightly as he watched the small buildings of Domino slowly fade into the horizon and soon the frightening tall towers of Kaiba Corp. started to disappear along with them.

The setting sun shone brightly as the disappeared behind the mountains in the distance as a surprisingly fast rate, casting a soft orange glow on the teen's fair skin.

He watched as the sun continued to leave the sky, his hand never leaving its place on smooth thick window.

_'Yami.'_

Yugi tore his eyes away from the sun as the sun completely left his view yet the orange and yellow color hovered over the mountains where the sun was once visible, blending in with the dark blue sky.

The hand left he glass, moving over to place it on the small handle of the window's cover, and, without hesitation, Yugi pulled it closed.

* * *

_Anywho, again, I hope everyone enjoys this rewrite better also. A lot of the things were the same here but I added a bit more things here and there. Feed the authoress?_

_Anywho, I changed some stuff again. A bit more sarcasm and cursing. Heh… U I completely redid the last section there so it's much long then before._

_Finished September 29, 2004. 1911 Words with Author's Notes. 1748 Words without Author's notes._


	2. Chapter 2

_Cherry: Next Chappie! Glad some of you like it. Almost done now. Only one more chapter left and then I'll start working on the sequel. Hope you guys like!_

_Review thanks: AngelsKitten, Ryasha, Star Girl, Yugi-Chan, greeneyeswhitedragon, Kuro Ni Hitori De, Karenu-anime, DaughterofDeath, EternalBanditGirl, rox, Mage Skywalker, Zero Tribal, Zidane and metallicbubbles_

_Ryasha- Yeah, I made Yugi a punk. Why? Cause I just think puck Yugi would be cute. Give him a side that someone knows about. I was more leaning toward putting it in the Yugioh section but all of the characters except Yugi are from HP. None of the other Yugioh characters will be in it. So I'm still trying to choose. Probably going to be in the Yugioh section though._

_Mage Skywalker and Zero Tribal- Yep! I'm going to try and make Yugi not as innocent as he usual is. Don't know how good it'll be able to do this but I'm going to try._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh!_

_Warning: Bits of Shonen-Ai! Don't like. Don't read._

_'thoughts'_

_"speaking"_

_(Annoying Cherry interrupting)_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami unlocked the door to the Game Shop. All of the lights were off so Yami assumed that his hikari was asleep. The gang had decided that the Game Shop would be the best place to celebrate the end of the school year.

Everyone hurried into the living room. "Drinks, anyone?" Yami asked once everyone had settled in.

Everyone raised their hands, so Yami hurried to the kitchen to grab some sodas. Yami flipped the light on and noticed a note pinned to the fridge. Curiosity got the better of him as he removed the note and read started to read:

Dear Yami,

I'm leaving. That's it. I am sick and tired of being ignored by you and everyone else. Being left at home while you went out and had fun with out friends. Or should I say your friends now. By the time you read this I'll be long gone. Don't try to find me, that is, if you even care. I'm happy for you though. I'm glad that you're happy.

Remember when it was just you and me. How we could just sit and talk fir hours. How you promised you would never leave me and would always be there to protect me? Well let me tell you one thing, you did a lousy job keeping that promise.

I want to tell you one more thing. I give it to you plain and simple. I love you. I have since the end of Duelist Kingdom. I do love you and always will. I don't know if you feel the same way or if you even care about me but I just wanted you to know that.

I'll forgive you one day. It might be next week or a year from now but I'll forgive you for causing me so much pain. I have taken my half of the puzzle with me, when I'm ready to see you again I'll put it on. If you wish to see me again, be wearing the puzzle too. If you don't then, just forget that I ever existed.

I just wish I could still share those moments together. For me just to know that you care about me. I guess I most likely won't ever again though, huh? Nope, not since you thought to be too good to spend time with you own hikari.

You know what though? I'm an idiot. After all the paint I've been through caused by you, I still love you. As I've said before, I will always love you. But I guess it's a little late now, huh? I'm leaving... I'm gone...

Love,

Yugi

P.S. Tell Grandpa I'm sorry.

Yami's hand was trembling as he finished the letter. He never even noticed they had been neglecting his light. Now it's too late. Yami looked at the letter again.

I love you and I always will.

Yugi loved him. 'Oh Ra, it's too late now though...' Tears came to Yami's crimson eyes. Yami rarely dried if he ever did. If he did then I took a lot to get to him. He couldn't' remember the last time he had cried about something.

Yami continued to stare at the note, hoping this was some kind of joke. He said he would forgive me someday. It could be years until then. Yami clutched the puzzle around his neck, silently swearing never to take it off for fear of maybe missing that one moment.

"Hey, Yami! What's taking so long?" Malik called from the living room.

Yami was knocked from his thoughts by the yell. Yami was still too shocked to answer.

Malik poked his head into the kitchen. "Hey, Yami. What's up?" Malik said trying to get his attention. Malik noticed the letter in his hand and quickly snatched it. Malik's eyes went wide as he started to read.

"What's going on in there? How long does it take to get a few drinks?" Bakura walked into the kitchen. Bakura quickly snatched the letter now. After he read it, he was in the same state as the others. Bakura managed to speak a few words. "You g-guys better s-see this." he said, his voice trembling. (Cherry: Bakura stammering?)

The rest of the gang quickly made their way to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you three?" Seto asked, noticing their stunned expression.

Yami was the first to speak. He looked at them and they saw the sadness in his eyes. "Yugi's gone..."

"What d'ya mean Yug's gone?" Jou asked.

Bakura handed Jounouchi the letter Yugi had left behind. Jou's eyes widen as he read the letter. "Yug..." Jou muttered. "God, I never noticed.."

"What does it say?" Anzu asked. (Cherry: I'm making Anzu tolerable in this fic.)

"Yugi left."

"What?!"

"You heard him. Yugi left... for good," Yami said trying to stop tears from coming. "He left because of us."

"You guys got to be kidding. Why would Yugi leave because of us. This is got to be a joke." Seto said.

"I wish it were a joke but I seriously doubt it." Jounouchi handed the note to his boyfriend.

The CEO quickly read it and his was also in shock. "We never noticed."

"Come one guys! What does it say?" Mia asked getting impatient.

Malik had finally overcome the shock. "Mainly it says that Yugi ran away because we've been ignoring him and giving all our attention to the pharaoh. And by the looks of how it's written, it seems that he thinks that we don't give a shit that he left. The rest is too personal for everyone too know."

Everyone looked at each other in guilt as they realized it was true. Since Yami had gotten his own body, they had been ignoring their small friend. Now it was...

Yami now couldn't take it. He broke down crying in front of everyone. Every stared at Yami in shock. They had never seen the pharaoh cry before. This must have really hit him hard.

Jou walked over and helped the pharaoh to the coach. "We'd better go you guys. I think Yami wants to be alone." Everyone nodded in agreement. Yami gave him a small look of thanks before he headed to his own room.

Yami stared out of the window, thinking of where is small aibou could be.

'Yugi, how could we have ignored you?' Yami remembered what the letter had said.

Well let me tell you one thing, you did a lousy job keeping that promise.

'Your right, I did a lousy job as being your protector.' Yami thought. "Please come back soon, Yugi. Ra knows how much I love you." Yami said quietly, praying to the gods that Yugi would return to him safe.

One last thought was on his mind before sleep claimed the tired pharaoh.

'Yugi...'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Cherry: Done! Tell me what you think. I know it stinks. :P Only one more chapter left. Please review! More review, the faster the update! Sorry the chapters are so short. R &R_

_Yugi and Yami: *still busy doing um... stuff. Again.*_

_~~~Cherry~~~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Year Later**

* * *

_(Blab, all this is rewritten since I found out Yami's actual name and because that this chapter utterly stunk.)_

_Last Chapter! I'll try and get the first chapter of the sequel out soon but no promises. This chapter isn't too important. It just some of Yami-chan's thoughts after Yugi leaves._

_Review Thanks To: DaughterofDeath, Yugi-obsessed, Zero Tribal, KC, Yami-no- Yugi, Star Angel, DarkMagicianGirl, metallicbubbles, Remmy, shitsumon, Fallen Dragon, Zidane, Karenu-anime, greeneyeswhitedragon, and Dragona_

_Zidane- Thank you for reviewing even though you don't like Shonen-ai. Sorry, I can't so anything for you there though. There is a little bit more of it in this chapter though. Just to let you know._

_Disclaimer: What do you think? Take a guess:_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! All of those above_

_Warning: Mild Shonen-Ai. Don't like. Don't read._

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

Yami walked slowly down the empty sidewalk with his hands in his pockets with his head down, once again thinking about his hikari.

It had been at least a year since Yugi left and there was a noticeable change in everyone. They had searched for weeks and month for Yugi and Yami even managed to ask Seto to try and track him down. But not even Seto could find him, for Yugi apparently had been planning this out for awhile, even changing his name to avoid being found. Or so Seto said anyway.

Honda and Jounouchi no longer fooled around that much, no longer having Yugi there to laugh and smile at them each morning. Their playful arguments were limited without Yugi to be there and smile or giggle at their antics.

Anzu didn't talk much anymore; ashamed of herself that she abandoned her best friend even after all Yugi did for her. A sting in her heart lingered, knowing that even for everything she had always thought and spoke about friendship, when the time came that a true friend needed her the most, she didn't even notice.

Ryou had grown distant from the group ever since, preferring to spend time with his darkness than be constantly reminded of that fact that Yugi was the first to befriend him in Japan. The only one that still trusted him completely even after they knew of the slightly sadistic Yami. To be reminded everyday that he had left the person, who had set him up with the man he loved, tore him apart. Even Yami no Bakura had grown distant (well, more than before anyway) from them, no longer teasing the group just for the pleasure.

Mai didn't show much difference but if you looked into her eyes and saw the speck of emotion that it showed, one could tell that Yugi's absence didn't leave her unscathed. She no longer entered tournament after tournament to win money but spent most of her time with the others.

Even Seto Kaiba missed Yugi, as much as he didn't want to show it. He was longer so much of an 'ass' so to speak. He and Jounouchi spent a lot more time together, and their playful fighting was rare. Even little Mokuba Kaiba was effected but Yugi's leave. Mokuba had grown a quiet attachment to Yugi and was the only one to notice him being a bit distance prior to his leave.

Sugoroku has taken it extremely hard too, but who wouldn't be upset about losing their only grandson. He had lost that twinkle in his eyes when Yugi would greet him each morning before leaving for school or that slightly perverted humor that he would show to tease Yugi.

But out of everyone, Yami and taken it the hardest. Yami did nothing but search for weeks on and end. The melancholy hung around him since his small hikari's departure. The former pharaoh had said that he felt a jolt of magic coming from an item somewhere far away but couldn't trace it. Yami now rarely spoke to anyone and it had taken days for them to convince him he needed to eat and sleep. It was obvious to everyone that Yami had fallen or Yugi in every way possible.

All in all, they all made the same silent promise to the other, when Yugi came back (if he ever did) they weren't going to let him go. Having their best friend leave them once for their own fault hurt them enough once, they didn't want to have to repeat the process.

Yami continued walking, going no place really but just needed time alone. He stopped suddenly in front of a jewelry store, a set of two rings catching his now dull crimson eyes.

The two rings were displayed in the window set carefully on a royal blue velvet pillow.

One ring was made from silver; a princess cut diamond set in the middle. A smaller amethyst was placed on each side with a ruby placed next to that. The second was almost identical except that the amethyst was on the outermost side instead of the ruby along with being made from gold instead of the silver that the first was designed with. Small figures were engraved on the inner section of the ring but weren't visible from the distance Yami was at.

Yami walked slowly into the store; a small bell rang as he walked in. Yami looked around and took in his surroundings.

The store was dimly lit and had an obvious foreign theme. A tall blond man stood behind the counter, idly reading a magazine. His eyes were a dark blue that Yami noticed when the man looked up a greeted him.

The man tucked a stray hair away from his face before he stood up and spoke, "May I help you with anything at the moment?" His voice was soft, yet firm, a slight foreign accent was audible.

Yami smiled politely at the store keeper before nodded slightly, "Yes, may I see the two rings that are displayed in the window?"

The man looked at Yami, studying his features as though searching for something. After a second he smiled again, and walked over to retrieve the said rings. The two glittering items were gently placed in Yami's hands as the man spoke.

"These two are uniquely made, I found them on a trip to Egypt at a merchant Bazaar. A man sold them to me for a cheap price and I bought them thinking the gems were of poor quality. Once I got back though, and was able to inspect them further, I discovered that the gems are both rare and of high quality.

They had no scratches that showed any type of use on them, they were made almost as if custom made. I really have no idea what is engraved on the back though so I'm sorry if you wish to know."

The blond smiled again as he watched Yami inspect the carvings on the inner section of the ring.

Yami handled the ring delicately, careful not to drop it, studying what he recognized as hieroglyphs on the golden ring. The carvings shown brightly as the ring was tilted to meet the light of the shop.

_pr-aA Atemu_

The spirit of the puzzle's eyes widened at this small phrase. _"How-?"_

His hands reached over to inspect the silver ring also, wondering if it said they same phrase. His tan hands wrapped gracefully around the small item as once again the carvings caught the light.

_Mrwt ny pr-aA Atemu_

Yami closed his eyes, praying to the gods of Khemet that this was a small sign, something to say that Yugi would return, return to him so never leave again.

"I'll take them both," Yami said as he opened his eyes once again.

The blond smiled, "I thought you would. I could see it when you asked for them." The man rang up a price at the cash register, a high price appearing on the screen. He smiled again as he pushed in a few more button and the price reduced greatly. " I don't usually do this but I think you deserve them."

Yami smiled gratefully at the man, he would have bought the rings either way, having enough money since he took up two jobs to take his mind of his small angelic light.

"Thank you," Yami said softly as he left the small shop, his mind still hoping, still praying that the angel of his life would return to his arms soon and never again leave.

* * *

Really hope everyone likes this chapter better then the last one. I'm trying to rewrite a bunch of chapters, which will include this entire story, some of Lover's Phoenix, and the beginning of Those Two Years.

Anywho, leave me a review on how much you love or hate this! ^_^ -glomps reviewers to oblivion and starts to hand out Chibi Yugi plushies-

Translations

 _pr-aA Atemu-_ Pharaoh Atemu

 _Mrwt ny pr-aA Atemu-_ Love of Pharaoh Atemu


End file.
